


Cursed

by Fran_KT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fleurmione is bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran_KT/pseuds/Fran_KT
Summary: Young Fleur thought that love was stupid until one rainy night when everything changed. AU. Bite-size one shot.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net in 2018.

" _When veela fall in love, they only have eyes for their one true love," Josephine Delacour told her grandchildren. Two of them were still too young to understand what she was talking about "your heart and soul will pull you towards the one for you and nothing would drift you apart"_

_Collete and Gabrielle just turned six. It was the age to start learning about their veela traditions. On the other hand, Fleur and Cecile were ten and nine. All of her grandchildren had silver blonde hair and curious blue eyes of different shades._

_Fleur and Gabrielle's were light blue while Cecile and Collete were two shades darker. The latter were the children of Josephine's youngest daughter Thérèse while the formers were the daughters of Apolline, her older offspring._

" _I won't fall in love" young Fleur crossed her arms and huffed "c'est stupide" Cecile, Gabrielle and Collete giggled and Josephine fought her desire to roll her eyes._

" _It is not something we can help, mon petit oiseau," a soft voice whispered from the other side of the room. A tall and regal blonde woman with light green eyes walked over and sat next to Josephine before placing a warm hand over the clan's head hand "if grand-mère and I would not have fallen for each other, your maman hadn't been born and…"_

" _None of you either" Josephine finished the sentence of her wife with a smile. Fleur looked up at her grand-maman and frowned "but I want to see the world and being tied to a stranger c'est une nuisance"_

" _And you can see it together, mon petit oiseau" Antoinette smiled at her oldest granddaughter "it will make the experience more memorable" green eyes locked with her wife's and they smiled at each other before kissing Josephine on the cheek "trust me"_

" _Grand-maman kissed grand-mère," Gabrielle chanted and Collete giggled whilst Cecile gaped at them with amusement._

" _Kisses are one of our first ways to show love to our true ones" Antoinette explained "a kiss can tell how much you care about your mate"_

" _I still think c'est stupide" Fleur scoffed and her grandmothers did roll their eyes this time._

" _One day you will understand, mon petite oiseau" Antoinette predicted "that our veela love is not a curse but a blessing" green eyes locked with her oldest granddaughter's azure "and that the first kiss between you two will heal and cleanse your mate's body and soul"_

_Estupide, simply estupide, was what Fleur thought all the time while shrugging her shoulders indifferently._

* * *

War was the most common word spoken for the last months in England but Fleur thought little to nothing of it or at least, that was people thought. As a matter of fact, she was deeply involved with the Order of Phoenix and that was one of the main reasons the French witch stayed on the island country.

Being used to the warmth and closeness of the ocean of the South of France, Fleur bought a small home near the cold English shore. Whenever the sun shone, the French witch would spread a towel and lie to relax under the gentle and warm rays.

She called her home _the Shell Cottage_ because the front façade of the house was covered in shells of different sizes and colors. Despite popular belief, Fleur Delacour enjoyed simple things so her home was decorated in a minimalistic but elegant style and yet looked cozy.

Fleur started working at Gringotts as per request of the Order as a way to monitor Death Eater's account movements. The group wanted to make sure which of Voldemort's followers were still supporting him from the shadows.

The French witch also offered her home as a safe house for any order member that needed to hide and due to Shell Cottage's secluded location, it made it the perfect place to hide.

One rainy night Fleur woke up with a gasp. She felt that something was wrong with someone unknown but their magic signature felt oddly familiar to the veela. After rubbing her eyes and taking her wand, Fleur went downstairs to run into two boys, a heavily injured girl, and a dying elf.

Of course, the French witch had heard about Harry Potter and his friends in the Order's meetings but it was the first time she had seen them. A rather short boy with messy dark hair, a slightly taller redhead and a pale and bleeding girl with bushy hair.

Suddenly, she felt a pull towards the dying girl and her veela instincts kicked in. Fleur had a very hard time stopping her transformation due to her conflicted feelings and then, she remembered what her grand-maman Antoinette had told her.

_One day you will understand mon petite oiseau, that our veela love is not a curse but a blessing and that the first kiss between you two will heal and cleanse your mate's body and soul._

In that same moment, Fleur Delacour had realized that the girl of the famous Golden Trio was the one for her and that she would do everything in her power to heal her because she was born to be her true love, her mate.

After making sure the boys had no serious injuries, she took the unconscious girl in her arms and headed towards her room. She cleaned and closed all the injuries but the brown-haired witch did not wake up and Fleur gaped at her with worry. She could not bear the thought of losing her after just finding her.

"I would love to do this on better conditions but I can't let you die, mon coeur" Fleur's words were soft and shaky; it was the first time her emotions were this transparent. The blonde witch leaned forward and brushed her lips against the unconscious girl's.

Fleur's heart swollen and that invisible missing part of her soul finally came back to her. Surprised azure gaped at wide browns. All the injuries of the younger witch closed and her mouth was slightly open.

"I am home," the brown-haired girl whispered while touching her lips.

"Welcome back" Fleur replied with a smile before the younger witch kissed her softly.

"He…Hermione Granger" a blushing Gryffindor whispered with a shy smile "you are…"

"Fleur Delacour" the blonde witch nodded whilst cupping Hermione's face "the one for you" before kissing her softly in a soft touch that lasted all night.

From that moment on, Fleur Delacour believed that her veela heritage was not a curse but a blessing, just like her grand-maman said all those years ago.


End file.
